1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for terminating flat multi-conductor cable to a connector which is fed to the apparatus in partially assembled condition.
2. The Prior Art
The present invention is designed to use connectors of the type generally disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,820,055, and more particularly disclosed in U.S. application Ser. No. 55,565, filed July 9, 1979, the disclosure of which is hereby incorporated by reference. Each connector comprises a housing and a cover which is assembled thereto to terminate the individual conductors of a flat multi-conductor cable to wire-in-slot type electrical terminals mounted in the housing. The terminals include a latching portion at the ends of the tines which form the slots; the latching portion engages the cover to secure it to the housing when the conductors are fully terminated.
In the past connectors of the above described type have been affixed to flat cable in a two step assembly with the housing first being applied to the cable to terminate the conductors and then applying the cover to the housing. An apparatus for terminating a cable in this manner is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,148,130.